riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Parugi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pokemon: Rise of the Rockets Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Joker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chris-015 (Talk) 03:38, May 29, 2010 "Memebers" "Memebers"? I wasn't aware that Energon consisted of internet memes... :P That was an awesome edit summary. Better than what mine usually devolve into: Song lyrics based off what I'm listening to at the moment. =P -- 00:34, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... Hi, Parugi, it's me, Yawn. As mentioned a while back on the RPG, the Wiki couldn't let me get an account, so I took Thomas into my own hands. Thanks for the message. Infoboxes If you want, I could make one for groups. Just ask. I actually just got the person infobox from other wikis which I edit at. --'DekuStick' '' '' 19:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Erm, Parugi? Apparently the Wikia update put the forum back on-site. Given BZPower's advertising rules...we MIGHT want to change that. Toa Neya 04:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I see no change or forum link, though that's probably because I have my appearance set to the original. I'll see abotu removing it somehow, though. Parugi 04:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) This may or may not be related, but I can no longer find the 'skins' section in preferences. When they first switched it, I was able to switch it back, but now I can't. - Umbra of Doom 20:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Blah; hatehatehate this Wiki format. >< I'mma look into that ShoutWiki option, though it mgiht take a while to figure out. If nothing else we may jsut end up having to recreate all of the pages via copy/paste or just stick around here. I'd prefer the former, personally. :/ Parugi 21:26, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, there are plenty of users who dislike the new format (like me). If all else fails, we'll have to manually transfer the information to the new wiki. For the data dump option, we'll have to tell wikia about it, and I don't think it'll happen too quickly, because we are a pretty small wiki. So if we are to move, we will have to choose between labor/speed or no labor/slowness. --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:39, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : :I'd be willing to do that. Besides, while I'm starting to take a more subjective view to BZPower's advertising rules, it's still inconvenient having something labelled "forum" on the top of the page that's linked from BZPower, even if it's entirely unused... (Neya) : : :Alrighty; well, now I'm thinking a manual transfer would be the most efficient, since this format is starting to give me a headache. If you guys don't mind helping, I'll start a new Wiki up tomorrow and we can start transferring stuff over. Parugi 01:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :New wiki here. trying to figure stuff out on it ATM. Parugi 00:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Alright, so I made a custom sprite for my Rocket character Dack Majors and uploaded it, but then I changed it (darker shirt, and less "messy"). Is there any way to delete the old one? Thanks, Konuju Yeah; just upload the new picture and then on the second menu that you get, it'll show the old picture and the new one. Click the button that says "Upload and replace existing picture." That'll automatically replace the old one with the new one. Parugi 02:34, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well, I've already uploaded the second picture, and the names are slightly different. The first one is "Dack_Majors.png" and the new one is "DackMajors.png" Konuju Hey Weird. All the time BZP was down; and I never realized I could've used this to communicate with you guys. D= So, obviously I've rediscovered the Wiki. =P Reading through what I've missed lately, now. ... And I still always forget my sig. =P Don't mind the time stuff being missing, the cross wiki sig stuff makes my sig mess up, last I checked... -- Blade Time Travel And Adventures I know you're hesitant to do stuff relating to Time Travel(Picked that up from the reaction when I mentioned I had questions about that. =P); however... I think I might have an idea, on how we could figure out all the continuity problems caused by Adventures' continuing on for the remake chapters... See, in GSC, Celebi's involved, and Pryce disappears(Which is why I put "MIA" on the Gym Leader page), and Celebi vanishes. However... In the last moments of the Ruby/Sapphire Arc, it's revealed that Ruby's had Celebi all along, and Celebi more or less fixes everything miraculously, and I believe Ruby then releases Celebi. However... Is it possible that for the purposes of the RPG, we could assume this fixing(Like certain people dying, and then being brought back), was actually a time travel to the past(When the RGB arc was going on)... While keeping the events and ages in place(Aside from the people who died in the Hoenn Incident)? I know it's confusing, but it'd be able to explain things like how the Adventures characters are aged so much, yet it's only taken place within approximately 3 years. =P I'm just giving that idea, as I thought about it last night. Feel free to say no; I'd just have to think of some other way to explain it later. =P -- 13:40, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Also, one other thing, by the time you get on, the note I made will have been pushed off the main page, so I figured I'd mention it here... :When you get a chance, could you look at the Talk Page of the Regions page I just made? Just want your opinion on a plan I had for the Cities/Major Landmarks sections of the individual Regions. -- 16:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Just answered the regions question. :As for the proposal -- I'm a little confused by what you're... proposing. It looks to me like you're asking if Ruby and the others (who I'm not entirely sure that refers to; is it all of the main, version-named characters?) could have gone back in time, creating a new timeline in which certain events of the Adventures series (such as the GSC arc and, say, Maxie's death) never happened. Am I correct? :If so, I'd be willing to approve that; though that opens up a new can of worms in that, depending on which events didn't happen, the trainers involved wouldn't be known for accomplishing them and as such wouldn't exactly be famous. The time-travel ban is primarily on in-game traveling to change past events as a way to affect the present. Parugi 23:41, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, for that part, only Ruby was there, with potentially Sapphire though I can't remember what the summaries said for that. And while that is a potential way to look at it, I wasn't considering that, because of what you said. I was thinking more something like the world got "rebooted"(Hence why certain characters were revived, yet everyone still remembers what happened, because of the stuff that was still referenced in later chapters); however, it set it back to a more RGB(Not Yellow, since that happened a year later in Adventures) time, rather than what it was. To be honest right now I'm confusing myself; but it's more a way to keep Adventures as it happens/happened, while explaining away the fact that everyone's older while events have still happened. Again, feel free to say no to my idea, as Time Travel isn't exactly the most simple complex in cases like this. And in my defense, it a) made more sense last night, and b) made more sense in my head. =P Also, off that topic once more, is it possible for me to get some profiles approved(And theoretically added to the pages even though they wouldn't be caught until BZP gets back) on here, or should I just save the profiles in a file, and wait until BZP returns? Just curious on that. =) -- 23:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I understand it now. Yeah, I'd be fine with approving that, even if it is slightly confusing and involves time travel. (This cold didn't help with the former.) It depends on who or what the profiles are for. Regardless, I don't particularly care either way as to whether you ask for approval here or on BZP; it's not like I need BZPower to check against anything that might be out of line in the characters, so... shrug. Up to you, sir. Parugi 23:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) 1. I see then, didn't realize you had a cold. I was about to mention a summarized way of how it'd work... *Ruby uses Celebi *Celebi shifts events back three-four years, depending on when exactly R/S Chapter takes place *Celebi fixes the things that went wrong at the same time *Things are lined back up with the Game timelines because of that, even though they were off-balanced by the initial timeline of Adventures But that could be used on a page to expressively explain why that is. =P 2. They're just Pokemon profiles for my different characters. =P I've got Snivy for Zach, Tepig for Black, and one mystery Pokemon(I won't submit that for approval yet, I want it to be a surprise for the moment, so I'll wait for BZP to be back to submit that one. =P) and an Abra for Orange. One question first, in regards to that mystery one... Do I need a profile for an egg, or can I just pick it up, and put up the profile for approval when it hatches? -- 00:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) 1. Works for me. 2. Ah. Again, depends on if you want to submit them now or later. As for the egg - you only need to submit a profile when it hatches. Parugi 00:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. =) -- 00:23, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Profiles Nickname: Smugleaf Species: Snivy Trainer: Zach Gender: Male Appearance: The "monocle" is more monocle-ish. Personality: This Snivy acts like what you'd expect a Snivy to typically be from it's looks... This Snivy is smug. However, even with his smugness, he's still relatively Mild, and doesn't boast that all the time. However, that was the first thing that Zach noticed about Snivy, which is why he got the nickname "Smugleaf". Ability: Overgrow Specialty: Snivy's specialty is in his Speed and Attack, as well as a slight increase in it's Special Attack. However, his defence is lacking becuase of that, and Snivy can't seem to take as many hits as normal seemingly. Known Moves: Vine Whip, Leer, Natural Gift(EGG), Coil Nickname: N/A Species: Tepig Trainer: Black Gender: Female Appearance: No difference. Personality: Unlike most of Black's Pokemon, Tepig isn't totally ruthless. However, it is still Adamant about fighting whoever Black's opponent is. Ability: Blaze Specialty: Tepig's specialty is higher Attack and Special attack than other stats and than most other Tepig, even with her Adamant nature. However, Tepig can use it's speed slightly better than most others of it's species. Known Moves: Superpower(EGG)(Causes Tepig to be knocked out), Tackle, Tail Whip Nickname: Aizen Species: Abra Trainer: Orange Gender: Male Appearance: No differences, from what can be seen. Personality: Different from the personality Aizen showed when Orange first encountered it, Aizen is cool, calm, and seemingly evilly cunning. It could be said that Aizen is Naughty, though no reason can be determined as to why. However, at the same time, it could be said that Aizen is Lonely. Ability: Inner Focus Specialty: While the Special Attack is still stronger than any of it's stats, Aizen's Known Moves: Teleport, Barrier, Ice Punch(EGG) Not much else I can submit until I can review what else I had for like White and so, but this'll do. =) -- 00:23, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Approved x3, but Aizan's specialty section seems to have been cut short. Parugi 23:47, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmm? *Looks at profile* *Looks in the file I have* 0_o Huh. So it is. xD Redone Specialty section: Specialty: While the Special Attack is still stronger than any of it's stats, Aizen's Attack is also one of it's better attacks, at the cost of it's speed. It's more or less very slow, but tends to make up for that weakness by using Teleport, though that doesn't always work out good for it. Sorry 'bout that; I skipped around the profiles I was working on and contemplated different Pokemon at different times, so it is easy to see how I could make an accidental mistake. ^_^; -- 23:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *Reapproves for the lulz.* Parugi 00:50, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. =) One question before I do anything with the profiles, can I put them on their respective pages, even though they haven't been obtained yet? Just so I don't accidentally forget to add them? =P -- 00:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC) sure, just make sure to emphasize that they aren't officially captured yet. Parugi 01:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. =) Could use the Battle Notes I put on my profiles for that. =) -- 01:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Adventures, Games and Anime I find it funny how many Adventures-related sections on talk pages are made by me. ... In fact, I believe I'm the only one who makes them. xD Anyway, onto main question... What do we do when characters overlap, like Dawn and Platinum? I mean, we have the anime Dawn, and the game Dawn, which Platinum is based on... So, would there be a separation of Anime and Game Dawn(With Adventures Platinum being part of Game Dawn's character); or simply merge all the details into one? I just realized how that could be a possible problem when I saw the Cresselia page edit. -- 01:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't think merging them would necessarily cause any harm. Not everything from all mediums absolutely has to be considered canon; Dawn could theoretically have traveled with Ash some time after or during the manga stuff with a bit of backstory editing... Parugi 02:57, September 9, 2011 (UTC) That's true. There's no real explanation for most of what goes on after certain events. The only possible problem is the age-lock the anime places on characters... -- 12:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Which I've already decided to retcon and break; IMO each new generation/region adds a year onto Ash's age, so as of the Unova anime Ash is 15. Parugi 23:18, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay then. =P Do you believe that the anime would take place like right after the Platinum chapter of Adventures? Theoretically that'd be best, I just want your opinion. =) Kinda goes against whatever age the anime says she is, but there'd be contradiction either way. =P -- 00:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) That sounds fair. I'm not entirely sure that the anime ever actually said what age she is, only implied, though as I never really watched the Sinnoh series I can't be sure. Either way, again, the canon is free to be manipulated as I see fit when it comes to figuring out how all of the series' mediums work together, especially since, as you said, there's going to be contradiction either way; might as well go with the path of least resistance, since I know of few people who actually like the anime. Parugi 02:31, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha; yeah, that's true. =P Though, there are some things that can't be retconned, due to player interactions, but those aren't really all that abundant... There'd be more stuff from Adventures that wouldn't be able to be retconned. =P *Pauses, thinks, steps back, and whistles innocently as I realize half that would be because of me* -- 01:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Sections Let me start off by saying I'm sorry I keep forgetting the accented e, I can't really pull that off easily since I forget the code, and I'd need to copy/paste it otherwise. Secondly... Do you think it would be a wise idea to have the Pokemon profiles on the different pages meet a standard template of sorts? That way we don't run into massively different page styles? Just curious, though what would be the standard is another question. -- 01:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind. You aren't the first person I've had to edit after. :P Thoguh for future reference the code is Num Lock on + Alt + 0223. And YES YES YES. Definitely. That's what I've slowly been trying to bring in along with the templates and page layouts. Personally, I think the table format on my characters' pages (Kyle Eston for reference) is a good model for the standard template, since it covers all of the primary things that need to be addressed for them. The only thing it's really missing is a Personality section, but that can be added in easily. Parugi 01:44, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. =P And thanks. =) Hmm? 0223 causes a ß mark... Num Lock is on, too... Weird. 0_o Alright then. Would it be a good idea to create an actual template for it? The only problem I can foresee with that is the fact that I have no clue if you can actually have multiple Pokemon on one template... -- 01:52, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Eh, I don't think that's necessary. Seems to me like it's easier for people to set up tables than to figure out templates (as evidenced by quite a number of pages that still use the old charcater template.) Also, to correct myself -- sorry; I meant 0233 as the command. XP I always get the two mixed up. Parugi 01:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know... A vandal struck twice today. Same page. >_> I reverted the edit twice, but I can't really do anything more than that, so, I figured I'd tell you. =P -- 16:08, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I actually took care of this like, a week ago (via banning the vandal) but couldn't edit this to say that, so... yeah. Taken care of. Parugi 01:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Profile Changing Hey, this is Der Blitz here. You might vaguely remember that I had a char in RoTR named Joseph Lark with a Galvantula, Mightyena, and a Ralts (I doubt you do because I had just joined a month or two before the forums went down, but I did). I'd like to change his 'mons, as I don't feel they represent his personality well enough. I'd also like to change his lack of relation to any gym leader to having Volkner as his estranged uncle. Unfortunately, as the forums are not up and I only had his profile saved on my notepad there, I can't show you his profile to be changed. But is changing it allowed as long as I keep the same number of evolutions and 'mon? Der Blitzmann 00:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I remember you -- not necessarily the character, but I definitely remember you joining. Anyway, I suppose I'd allow that as long as you don't somehow get the old Pokémon back later on. And don't make references to them. That'd be odd. Unless you did something in-story to make him lose them, which would actually be preferable and provide a way to get them back later on if you were to change your mind, but it's up to you. Parugi 01:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I forgot something, though. Since he comes from a very rich and prestigious family, may he be also retconned to know German, Spanish, and Japanese as well as English? Otherwise, there would be nothing left of his education in-game xP Mainly, though, I just really like chars who know other languages, and I have some degree in knowledge of all of those. So I'm pretty sure I could pull that off. Der Blitzmann 17:50, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure. You'd be the first with such a unique character trait. XP Parugi 22:24, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, then. If it's not too much trouble, could I have the new set pre-approved? Aside from being convenient, it'd allow me to start seriously editing my char's page. Nicknames: Manuel/Der Eisen Drachen Species: Scrafty Trainer: Joseph Lark Gender: Male Appearance: While Manuel looks like any regular Scrafty physically, only being average in height, weight, coloration, etc., he exudes an authority that transcends his species and affects other pokemon as well as some humans in his every movement and bearing (due to having a Dragon-type as his grandfather). There is also a glimpse of a dark intelligence within his eyes. Personality: Der Eisen Drachen is quite stoic and often appears emotionless, but deeply cares for the wellbeing of his trainer as though they were brothers. He is a fierce pragmatist and firm realist of surprisingly high intelligence for a non-human and is not afraid to impose his authority on others to meet any ends. A particularly emotional spot for the normally aloof 'mon is, however, his lineage-being a descendant of a Dragon-type is a matter of pride for him, and he will fight anyone who doesn't believe him or says that he is 'impure' for it, etc.. This does lead to him looking down upon those who claim such lineage as well due to their similiarities to the type or who use moves of the Dragon typing without being an actual dragon. Specialty: Manuel is able to take hits, especially special ones, quite well, and then retaliate. Ability: Shed Skin Known Moves: Bulk Up, Drain Punch (egg move), Payback, Rest, Dragon Tail, Brick Break Nicknames: Sasori/El Rayo Araña Species: Galvantula Trainer: Joseph Lark Gender: Male Appearance: Sasori looks to be the average Galvantula, save for the fact that he only has one dark blue stripe across his back which appears to be segmented. Personality: El Rayo has never once spoken, but its actions say it all. It is incredibly precise and efficient, and follows orders from its trainer to nearly a fault. Its patience and quiet carefulness are its main other attributes, rounding out its list to make it an excellent fighter. Specialty: Sasori is faster than the usual Galvantula by a good deal. Ability: CompoundEyes Known Moves: Thunder Wave, Thunder, Bug Buzz, Volt Switch, Swagger, Gastro Acid Nicknames: Namikaze/Der Vasserbewaffneten Species: Remoraid Appearance: Namikaze looks like the average Remoraid with ice-blue eyes. Personality: Namikaze is quite cool and collected, and speaks and thinks straightforwardly. It does, however, have a chronic addiction to shooting things, and withdrawal from doing so results in detrimental effects to Vasserbewaffneten's health, as well as a reverse personality taking control of his mind. While the Remoraid is normally rational and logical, his flip side is prone to cackling in a rather disturbing way (if fish can cackle) to emphasize strong emotion and far more cruel and directly sociopathic. Specialty: Namikaze is excellent at special attacks. Ability: Sniper Known Moves: Bullet Seed, Rock Blast (egg move), Ice Beam, Psybeam, Surf, Flamethrower As well, you may have noticed that each of these 'mons have two-three TM/HM moves. While I don't think that they're off-limits, especially as these are starting characters, I don't remember what the profiles rules are anymore. So if you think that's too much, then I'll take off a few. I am aware, though, that other people have used them before, and I know that as such, Pokemon without stats at the same level or above the power level of their attacks cannot use them at full power. Therefore, Namikaze won't be able to use Surf and Flamethrower at full power if approved. Der Blitzmann 23:00, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Approved. Just hold true to your promise on Remoraid. Parugi 23:13, September 23, 2011 (UTC)